The histones are body constituents which are presently considered to be of secondary importance in the protection of the body's nucleic acids.
I found that the histones are playing a capital role in biology. The body hierarchic organization is made up of successive entities at various levels. Each basic entity comprises an electropositive principal part bonded to an electropositive secondary part. The principal part remains unchanged, protected by the secondary parts through its adequate changes.
I found the histones to be formed by a series of histosomes, round formations bonded consecutively in a sequence. Each histosome is surrounded by its self-manufactured nucleoproteic material. The histosomes and the nucleoproteic material together form the nucleosomes. The nucleosomes bonded in a row make up the genes. The electropositive histones represent the principal part, with the electronegative nucleoprotein as the secondary part bonded thereto. Together they form the next level in the hierarchy, the genes.
The nucleoproteic material as the active part of the gene is manufactured by the histones as principal part. As the secondary constituent, the nucleoproteic material has the capacity to change. Due to this capacity, nucleoproteic material may be changed through proper external intervention.
Any abnormal body condition corresponds to abnormal nucleoproteic materials, usually with also abnormal histosomes forming together abnormal nucleosomes.
Chronic abnormal conditions, such as neoplastic conditions, can result from the intervention of specific abnormal histones. I have found the histones in general and from the neoplastic material in special to have a specific capacity to possess carcinogenic properties. The histones from the neoplastic material have a specific capacity to possess carcinogenic properties. The repeated injections of these histones into mice have induced the appearance of different tumors at the site of the injections as well as in other parts of the body.
The abnormal conditions which result from the presence of abnormal histones and nucleoproteins give rise to a foreign formation known as isoparasite. The abnormal neoplastic cells are essentially a parasite on the host tissue.
Because of the nucleoproteic material's ability to change, it may be changed by injecting the proper substance. The administration of foreign nucleoproteic material may act as antiabnormal nucleic material and indirectly as antiabnormal histones. The presence of an abnormal entity in a body with its own foreign nucleoproteic material enables this nucleoproteic material to be changed when a new nucleoproteic material is introduced into the body. This has led to the use of such foreign nucleoproteic materials in order to the change the abnormal nucleoproteic material present in lesions.